


Stop and Count to Ten

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles and Derek argue. About something silly. Angst. Happy ending.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have an argument. About something silly. The loveable idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Count to Ten

It was a terrible argument. They shouted and said hurtful things to each other. Then Derek had stormed out and slammed the door, leaving Stiles furious and shaking. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to cool off. He began to regret what he had said. Thirty minutes passed, and Derek hadn’t returned. Forty five minutes, and no Derek. Stiles began to cry uncontrollably. An hour, and Derek still hadn’t returned. Stiles put his head down on the table on his folded arms and sobbed.  
“Derek”, he said. “Please come back. Please don’t leave me.”  
Suddenly, he felt two strong hands holding his shoulders gently. Derek had returned while Stiles had been sobbing.  
“Stiles”, Derek said quietly. Stiles stood up and fell into Derek’s arms.  
Derek kissed him and stroked his hair.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry”, Stiles sobbed. “Please forgive me.”  
“I’m sorry, too”, Derek said. “Please forgive me.”  
They kissed over and over. Derek kissed Stiles’ tears away. Stiles looked at Derek with his lips trembling.  
“I was afraid that you wouldn’t come back”, he said.  
Derek smiled gently.  
“I’ll always come back”, he said. “I’ll never leave you.”  
“And I’ll never leave you”, Stiles replied.  
They kissed again. Then they held hands and walked into the bedroom. They removed each other’s clothes, kissing all the while. They made love slowly and sweetly. They both came, moaning each other’s names. Then they held each other close and kissed over and over, enjoying the afterglow.  
“I love you”, Stiles said.  
“I love you, too”, Derek replied.  
Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes.  
“I never want to have another argument as bad as that”, he said.  
Derek looked back into Stiles’ eyes.  
“Neither do I”, he said.  
“If we ever begin to argue again, let’s stop and count to ten”, Stiles said.  
“That’s a good idea. We’ll do that”, Derek replied.  
So that’s what they did. And they never argued again.  
They stayed together and were more and more in love for the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
